


i wanna scream 'i love you' from the top of my lungs

by basementbees



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bc i think it'd be hard to afford an apartment?, for my purposes pretend the great depression didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: Bucky loved that he could count on coming home to his boyfriend’s smiling face.Except for when he couldn’t.Or, Bucky realizes just how much he loves Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	i wanna scream 'i love you' from the top of my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> title from the (shipped) gold standard by fall out boy

Bucky loved that he could count on coming home to his boyfriend’s smiling face. 

Except for when he couldn’t. 

Bucky opened the door to his and Steve’s apartment, half expecting to smell something cooking. For as long as Bucky could remember, Steve had liked to cook. It had been a comfort to him growing up, something he could do even when he felt like he couldn’t do anything else. Bread was his favorite thing to make. 

In fact, the one bedroom apartment had a loaf of bread on the kitchen counter from the day before. He grabbed a slice to eat while looking for Steve. 

If he wasn’t tired, that would’ve been the first thing to clue him in that Steve wasn’t home. He would be taking away the bread, talking about how “you’re gonna ruin your appetite, Buck.” 

But he was tired, so he didn’t think anything of it as he went into their room. He hoped that Steve wasn’t asleep. If he was asleep he was sick, and god knows how much Steve hated being sick. Hated how it made him feel weaker than he already did. 

Bucky had never seen Steve as weak. Steve had been the bravest person Bucky had ever met. Despite all his medical conditions, despite everything holding him back, Steve would always be the last to back down from a fight. A thought which made Bucky swear under his breath. 

If Steve had gone out and gotten into a fight, how was Bucky supposed to help him? He couldn’t patch Steve up if Steve wasn’t here. He could’ve been in the back of any alley in the city. He could be-

Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of their door opening. He rushed into the living room to find Steve locking the door behind him, arms full of groceries. 

“Hey, Buck. I picked up some extra-” He was cut off with a kiss. 

“You punk. I was worried about you.”   
“Now why would that be?” Steve had a teasing smirk on his face.

“Oh, this person I’m in love with has a tendency to get into fights. Sometimes gets in over his head.” 

“That sure sounds like a shame. Good thing he’s got you watching out for him, huh?” Steve set down the groceries on the counter. 

“If only to patch up his pretty little face when he gets home.” Bucky pulled Steve into another kiss. 

Steve pulled away and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you too, Bucky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or leave kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
